thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Wilkes Jr. (Actor)
For the page of his father, please redirect to Sam Wilkes Holahan (Actor). Sam Wilkes (Actor) (better known as Sam Wilkes Jr.) is a real human clone and oldest son to Sam Wilkes Holahan, the creator of this person. Sam is now the license holder of all his dad's TV shows including The Final Hour (later livestreaming), Shopping Spree and Fortnight Brunch (later renamed to Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn). Sam Wilkes Holahan began planning Fortnight Brunch around the late half of December 2017 and only appeared in one episode. Sam is now the current co-host of The Final Hour and Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn after Jake and Sam Wilkes Holahan departed. He was also a co-host of Shopping Spree with Lyn until he became a permanent independent host in October 2018, following customer complaints in regards to Lyn. He announced that in 2023, he will move to Friendly Falls. In June 2018, he applied for the celebrity spotlight. In July 2018, Sam was one of the 10 finalists, one of the 5 finalists and was also one of the last three finalists. He claimed to have won the audience with a long margin of votes. He will be revealed as the new spotlight celebrity on July 6, 2018. He appeared at the Fabulous at 40 event at Logan Central Plaza on 11 August 2018. Sam Wilkes Jr. is also a non-smoker like his dad. Early Career (2018 - Present Day) He was the second person under the celebrity spotlight, following Sam Wilkes Holahan's resignation. Aside from his position as an Actor, he is the second and current CEO of his own VIP Office named Sam's VIP Office. He became the new CEO following Jake's resignation on March 2, 2018. Jake is the founder of Sam's VIP Office which was originally named Jake's Office. Sam Jr. got a Lumia 532 after his dad no longer needed it as he had a Samsung Galaxy from Everest. In June 2018, the Lumia 532 started to break down and he decided to buy a temporary phone until he can afford his Samsung Galaxy. His temporary phone was a OPPO A57 which he liked very much, more notably the camera quality (much clearer than the Lumia 532) and then a couple months later, he got the Samsung Galaxy A8+ 2018 model, which is newer than his dad's Samsung Galaxy A7 2017 model. In September 2018, after hearing about his dad accepting an offer to host the Neon Entertainment version of Ellen's Game of Games, he decided, based on his father's decision, to take on a different role with the Neon Entertainment crew instead. Sam Wilkes Jr. will still be credited in the end credits of Ellen's game of games, along with his father, this being the last TV show to credit both Sam Wilkes Jr. and Austin. Tyrone's Wild Behaviour Incident (15 - 27 August 2018) On August 14/15, Tyrone (Lyn's kitten) attacked Sam Wilkes Jr. for no reason and Sam has said that what Tyrone did was "the last damn straw". Sam then said that he will move out and live in a homeless shelter, although later that day, he announced to Lyn that he will leave Sam's VIP Office and bedroom with his shoes on at all times. This is so Tyrone cannot kill Sam as Tyrone is very wild and being loving to a wild kitten will make the wild kitten think that being naughty and wild is okay. This dispute has been resolved since the updated announcement. On 27 August, he gave Lyn an ultimatum after Tyrone just attacked Sam Jr. for no reason again. The choices were: Teach Tyrone to stop attacking Sam Jr. or Sam Jr. will move to a homeless shelter. Sam Wilkes Jr. is very cautious near Tyrone since then but has seen an improvement with Tyrone's behaviour in October, when Tyrone reached adulthood. TV and Filmography Dad's reign Shows in Italics means the show is cancelled or on hiatus, for certain reasons. Independent Likes and Dislikes Likes: Dislikes: